<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel World by Steven_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800354">Cruel World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T'>Steven_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Writober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Joe e Nicky, nei mille e rotti anni passati insieme, ad un certo punto si fossero lasciati?</p><p>What if più Joe-centrica rispetto alle prime due, con la partecipazione di Nile e Andy **</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cruel World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writober 2020<br/>Giorno 3<br/>Prompt: Hanahaki</p><p>Non conoscendo assolutamente questa malattia immaginaria, spero di averla resa a dovere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Senti, Nicky..."<br/>
L'interpellato scostò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo.<br/>
"Nile, problemi?"<br/>
"No.." e si sedette accanto all'uomo "più che altro, ho una domanda..."<br/>
"Dì pure"<br/>
"Ecco...ti sei mai...no, ecco...hai mai provato attrazione per qualcuno che non fosse Joe?"</p><p>L'uomo non rispose, continuando a fissarla.</p><p>"Insomma...in mille anni ti sarà capitato di guardare qualcun altro..."</p><p>Il giovane sorrise e scosse la testa.</p><p>"Mai?"<br/>
"Non ne ho mai sentito il bisogno. Per come ci siamo conosciuti io e Joe, non ne ho mai compreso il senso, né mai avuto la necessità"<br/>
"Nemmeno per farlo ingelosire?"<br/>
"Chi devi far ingelosire Nicky?"</p><p>I due al tavolo ci girarono, Joe era appena tornato con Andy dalla spesa.</p><p>"Di che parlate?"<br/>
"Io ho una domanda più interessante: chi devi far ingelosire Nicky?"<br/>
"Nessuno, stupidone. Mi ha fatto una domanda, le ho risposto. Nessuna gelosia" rispose Nicky, scompigliando i ricci dell'altro.<br/>
"Ecco...gli ho chiesto se in mille anni aveva mai provato attrazione per qualcun'altro...tutto qui"</p><p>Joe guardò verso Nicky, e seppe perché non aveva risposto.<br/>
L'italiano era rosso in viso.<br/>
La realtà era che non era Nicky quello ad aver avuto quell'esperienza. Era stato lui.</p><p>"Nicolò..."<br/>
"Prima che scoppi a piangere, diglielo. Raccontaglielo, io sarò di là...quando avrete finito..." mormorò il giovane, e si alzò andandosene, gli occhi lucidi.</p><p>Joe lo guardò andare via, sentendosi male.</p><p>"E' vero, all'inizio eravamo molto presi, il mondo esterno quasi non esisteva, per me c'era solo Nicky, per Nicky solo io. Ma c'è stato un momento...una volta..."<br/>
"Scusa, quando??" intervenne Andy, non aveva mai sentito questa storia.<br/>
"Tu e Quyhn non c'eravate, non ricordo perché. Noi stavamo insieme da più di trecento anni, non chiedermi come è stato possibile che questi occhi abbiano guardato qualcuno di diverso, non saprei rispondere..."<br/>
"Eravate in Inghilterra, giusto?"</p><p>Joe annuì.</p><p>"Che cos'è successo?"<br/>
"Niente, nel senso che non ha significato nulla per me, però Nicky...ecco lui la prese molto male. Io feci una stupidaggine, e lui mi lasciò. E poi si ammalò, subito dopo. Una malattia strana, nessun medico sapeva com'era possibile, né come curarla."<br/>
"Che malattia? Credevo che noi fossimo invulnerabili alle malattie..."<br/>
"Ed è vero, e infatti quella era una malattia che nessun medico aveva mai diagnosticato prima, fu Quynh a spiegarcela, poco prima di essere catturata..."</p><p>Andy sospirò, parlare di Quynh la faceva stare male, anche se non lo dava a vedere.</p><p>"Che tipo di malattia?"<br/>
"Lei mi disse che in Oriente la chiamavano Hanahaki, o malattia dell'amore non corrisposto."<br/>
"Quindi...lui aveva questa malattia..."<br/>
"Sì, io ero l'oggetto del suo amore, in quel momento non corrisposto. Per fortuna durò poco, appena mi resi conto che lo stavo uccidendo, qualunque sentimento seppur vago che avevo provato per l'altro svanì. Tornai da lui, anche se gli ci volle quasi un anno per guarire completamente..."<br/>
"Caspita...io pensavo che voi foste una coppia solidissima..."<br/>
"Credimi Nile, lo siamo. Solo che come capita a tanti, anche noi abbiamo avuto i nostri alti e bassi..."</p><p>"Bassi? Yusuf, dilla tutta. Tu in quel momento sembravi completamente estraneo, come se nemmeno mi conoscessi, come se non mi avessi mai amato!" sbottò Nicky sulla soglia della stanza, in lacrime.</p><p>Joe non mosse un muscolo, a capo chino. Aveva ragione.</p><p>"Chi si ammala di questa malattia, Hanahaki, comincia a tossire petali di fiori, solitamente rose rosse o fiori di ciliegio. Io tossii rose rosso sangue per settimane! Sembrava che avessi la tubercolosi, stavo malissimo..."<br/>
"Come..."<br/>
"Mi ero innamorato, almeno così credevo, di un nobile della corte di Enrico VII d'Inghilterra. Lui ricambiava, per qualche tempo fummo amanti..."<br/>
"Questa storia non la sapevo..."<br/>
"Perché non l'ho mai detto a nessuno, solo Nicky la conosceva così nei dettagli..."<br/>
"Quindi?" insisté Nile, era curiosa di sapere. L'infallibile Joe non era così infallibile dopotutto.</p><p>"E quindi, io e Nicky ci eravamo lasciati da qualche mese. Non ci parlavamo, lui aveva persino lasciato il servizio attivo, all'epoca era luogotenente, sotto il comando di sir Gilbert Talbot. Comunque, lui lasciò l'esercito, entrando alla corte del Re come consigliere di sir John de Vere, tredicesimo Conte di Oxford"<br/>
"Non andavo tanto bene in Storia..."<br/>
"Un tipo grassoccio molto ricco, simpatico, gran chiacchierone. Comunque, in quel momento eravamo entrambi a corte, che in quel periodo era fortemente cattolica. Non era comunque un luogo sicuro, per niente. C'erano complotti ogni giorno..."<br/>
"E...dai Joe non farti estorcere le cose con le pinze!"<br/>
"E niente, mi innamorai di quest'uomo, figlio di un nobile di corte, non ricordo nemmeno il nome..."<br/>
"Louis, si chiamava Louis, era francese!" lo bacchettò Nicky, sempre in piedi sulla soglia, le braccia conserte, le membra contratte.<br/>
"Si...ecco, appunto. Credevo di amarlo, lui di sicuro mi amava..."<br/>
"Amava il tuo cazzo, altroché!" sbottò ancora l'altro, sbuffando.<br/>
"Si si okay va bene, ci davamo dentro, tanto che spesso quando ci presentavamo a corte entrambi le risatine erano numerose. Ma non ci importava. Nonostante quello che si dice oggi, le corti europee erano molto più libertine. Persino il re aveva diversi amanti, non solo donne."<br/>
"Okay è tutto chiaro, ma com'è che Nicky si è ammalato?"<br/>
"E ci stavo arrivando..." sbottò Joe, riprendendo il filo del racconto "un giorno mi recai a corte e invece delle solite risatine l'atmosfera era nera, pesante. Chiesi ad una delle mie amiche, una contessa amante di uno dei pari del regno, e lei mi disse che il consigliere militare del conte di Oxford era stato portato via di peso da cinque uomini perché aveva vomitato sangue sul conte e su mezzo consiglio.<br/>
Sapevo che parlava di Nicolò, ma in quel momento non mi importava molto. Avevamo litigato, non stavamo più insieme. E sapevo perfettamente che non sarebbe morto. Avevamo provato alcuni veleni e non ci avevano fatto effetto, quindi sapevo che di certo non sarebbe morto per una cosetta simile. Solo che..."<br/>
"Solo che passavano i giorni e io stavo sempre peggio. E continuavo a tossire una poltiglia rossastra che all'inizio scambiarono per sangue. Poi un giorno invece della solita poltiglia sputai fuori quasi un intero bocciolo di rosa. E qui venne in soccorso Quynh, a spiegarmi cosa mi stava capitando..."</p><p>I ricordi facevano male, a Joe si imperlarono gli occhi, e cercando di trattenere le lacrime continuò il racconto.</p><p>"Non lo vidi a corte per giorni. Poi per settimane. Un giorno stavo parlando sottovoce col mio amante, quando lui si presentò a corte. Era come vedere un fantasma. Pallidissimo, quasi cadaverico, il fazzoletto sempre a portata di mano e sempre sulla bocca, attraversò la sala del trono in fretta, raggiungendo il de Vere e gli altri consiglieri. Aveva ricevuto notizie allarmanti da uno dei suoi contatti, c'erano delle rivolte in corso, il Re doveva esserne informato subito.<br/>
Il de Vere gli sorrise, gli raccomandò di tornare subito a casa e di mettersi a letto, me lo ricordo bene perché Nicolò rispose "Signore, con tutto il rispetto, il mio posto è qui, alla corte del Re, specie in tempi così difficili", ricordo anche la reazione commossa di molte dame. Quando si girò mi vide, fece due passi e mi svenne tra le braccia, tossendo petali di rose rosse. Fu sempre Quynh a raccontarmi quello che gli stava capitando, e se in un primo momento non mi smosse nulla, vederlo deperire giorno dopo giorno risvegliò in me sentimenti che credevo dissolti..."<br/>
"Questo però non me lo hai mai detto...Joe..."</p><p>L'uomo si alzò, avvicinandosi al compagno e allungando una mano a prendere la sua, stringendola dolcemente, accarezzandola.</p><p>"Come avrei potuto?"<br/>
"Sei un..." e sbuffò, abbassandosi leggermente per baciarlo teneramente, ricambiato.</p><p>"E poi se guarito?"<br/>
"Mi ci sono voluti mesi per guarire completamente. Avrei potuto guarire anche prima, c'era l'opzione chirurgica..."<br/>
"Cioè?"<br/>
"Aprire, asportare il tutto, richiudere. Ma tu lo avresti mai fatto nel 1485? E se l'avessi fatto sicuramente i medici avrebbero scoperto che non potevo morire, avrei rischiato di finire alla Torre, o al rogo. E poi comunque la soluzione chirurgica non guarisce. O meglio, guarisce nel senso che non sputi più fiori, ma perdi anche qualunque sentimento tu abbia mai provato per l'oggetto del tuo amore in quel momento non corrisposto. E io non volevo dimenticare..."<br/>
"Quindi per guarire ci sono solo due opzioni: una è che l'oggetto dell'amore corrisponda i sentimenti, l'altra è che il malato muoia. E nel caso del nostro Nicky anche questa opzione era impossibile"</p><p>Tutti ridacchiarono, la tensione del racconto si era stemperata finalmente, e anche Nicky sorrideva.</p><p>"Quando mi accorsi che le sue condizioni non miglioravano, anzi andava sempre peggio, andai a trovarlo. Era steso nel letto, bianco cadaverico, immobile. Solo le labbra erano rosse, colpa delle rose che continuava a tossire."<br/>
"Ricordo bene quel momento, quando mi dicesti che mi amavi ancora, e più di prima, e che quel periodo senza di me era stato una tortura. Sul principio non ti credei, le tue imprese amatorie erano molto note a corte. Ma poi mi presi le mani, le stringevi e io sentivo il calore irradiare dalle tue mani alle mie e al resto del mio corpo."</p><p>Joe prese le mani del compagno nello stesso modo, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, sfiorando il suo naso con il proprio.</p><p>"Ti dissi che ti amavo, che mi ero reso conto di aver commesso un errore madornale. Che Louis non significava niente per me, che l'unico amore della mia vita eri tu, che non volevo più separarmi da te, mai più. E che avrei passato l'eternità, o tutto il tempo che la nostra condizione ci avesse concesso di stare insieme, a farmi perdonare."</p><p>Nicky sorrise, allacciando le braccia al collo di Joe, chiudendo gli occhi per respirare il profumo della sua pelle ambrata.</p><p>"E ricordi anche cosa ti risposi?"<br/>
"Mi dicesti che ero sulla strada buona, che il mondo era un posto crudele, che due come noi non potevano vivere separati e che non avresti più permesso a nessuno, neanche a te stesso o a me, di dividerci..." e lo baciò con trasporto, un grande sorriso a rischiarargli il viso.</p><p>"Mi fate venire voglia di buttarmi da un ponte più e più volte...che miele!" sbottò a mezza voce Nile, mimando un conato e facendo ridere tutti.</p><p>"Non è miele. Questo è l'amore dopo mille anni. Abituatici" replicò Andy, congedando i due amanti con la mano sorridendo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>